College Life For Me
by OHOsakuraOHO
Summary: Sakura could not afford a dorm at college so her best friend Sasuke ask around and found her a place, only she is sharing it with six other guys. Watch as she meets old faces, meets new faces and fights old battles. Sakura-centric. College AU and Roommate AU. Sorry if I suck at summary. And writing.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Sasuke

**Sakura's Point Of View**

"Look I think I have a place where you could stay, the only problem would be that all of your roommates are males." Sasuke said. "Huh?" "Naruto told me you were looking for an apartment because the dorms were too expensive for you. So I asked around and I found a place. The house is being shared by 6 other people so the rent is very cheap. Not that you should worry about it because I'm going to be paying for you." He said like it's that simple. At first I gave him a weird look, because I was very confused but then I smiled knowing what he was talking about.

"That's nice that you wish to pay for my rent but it's very unnecessary, although I would like to see the place first before moving in. It's nice to know you care for me." I said as I patted him on the back. He blushed and shrug it off "It's the least I could do after what I did to you. At least let me pay the rent for a couple of months." "Two months only and it was a mistake, anyways if that didn't happen you would still be a dick to people." He gave me a mean look but I smiled it off. I thought back on how I first met Sasuke, it was about a month ago, and yet he came to like me, in such a small amount of time, to help me out.

* * *

 **=+= FLASHBACK =+=**

"Eh, Sakura-Chan, what do you mean you have work today?!" Naruto yelled at me. "I got a call this morning from one of my coworker asking to go in for her. At first I said no because like I was to meet your friend right and she said that if I go in for her, I could have her paycheck for that day, her tip and a little more. I couldn't let that go." I replied.

Before Naruto could say anything else I continued "The shift is just for 4 ½ hours. Starts at 9:30 and ends at 2:00. With the money I get today, for dinner we will have ramen, and I even pay, just for you." Naruto smiled brightly "I knew there was a reason I liked you, but that works out just fine, my friend isn't going to be here about 1 or 2 so you're fine. Need a ride to work?" "If you don't mind taking me, I'll be ready in like 30 min." I smiled and rushed to get ready.

About 30 min. of getting ready we headed to my work, "Would you like something to go as a thank you?" I said to him. "BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE THE BEST SAKURA-CHAN" he yelled. 'He would be him if he wasn't loud' I thought. "Just sit there and I'll give you your favorite smoothie" I walked behind the counter and started making his smoothie. Once done, I went up to Naruto and handed his drink. "There you go. Um I'll be with work around 2, but you don't have to worry about picking me up from work." I hugged him goodbye. "See you later Sakura-Chan" Naruto yelled as he left.

I then went in the back, changed my cloth, and clocked in. The store I work at is similar to a Starbucks, the only different thing is that we go to our customers and hand them their drinks or food. So far everything went well, I didn't have any problems with the other coworkers, which is different, 'Karin isn't here, that's why' I thought to myself. All the customers were kind so far.

I took my break at 1:30 because today was just so busy, once I finished my break, I went back to work. My male coworker went up to me and asked me to hand this to the boy that was surrounded to all the girls, he wanted to start his break. I nodded my head and made my way through the girls. Once I was at the center of the group I saw what the fuss was about. There was a black headed boy, his eyes are pitch black, and he was overall very beautiful. The only weird thing about him would be that his hair was shaped like a duck's butt. 'Don't laugh, don't laugh' I told myself.

"Hello sir, I have your order a large black coffee and a tomato and mozzarella sandwich with extra tomatoes for to go, is there anything else I could help with?" 'Is it me or does he look annoyed?' I thought to myself. I handed him his things, but a fangirl grabbed the drink and threw it all over me. "You can't have Sasuke-kun, he is mine." I tried my best not to scream as the hot liquid was poured on me, after all this happened to me many time before. "Hn, you are all annoying. Especially you, making your coworker let you serve me, just so I can met you. You must be really desperate." he said.

This made me really mad, I slapped him, very hard might I add. "Not everyone wants you, you duck butt. I was just cover-" Before I could continue all of the fangirls threw their drinks on me, all hot and cold. Yelling at me for about 10 min. Before leaving. 'WFT this is all his fault. I hate him, I swear if I see him again I will kill him.' I thought. I cleaned all the drinks on the floor and went to my boss.

"Sir?" "Sakura, you just got a complaint from many female customers and one male customer. With all the complaints so far, I am going to have to fire you." he said without looking up. "Sir, I've been with you for a little over 3 years, couldn't you let me give you a two week notice? I was going tell you in a week or two due to the fact, I'm leaving for college." I said angrily.

My boss sigh "Look Sakura" he then looked up and his eyes wide open. "What happened? Why are you wet and your skin is a very red and bubbly!" he said with concern. "The group of girls that gave you the complaints today, will they were mad and threw their drinks on me, both hot and cold. I think … I think I might have second degree burns." He gave me a sad smile and patted my head.

"Look Sakura, you're a good kid, never gave me any troubles, so how about we pretend that you gave your two week notice a week ago, that way this week will be your last week, now get to the hospital, and get your burns check out. See you Monday Sakura." With that I went to change my clothing and checked the time. Its 2:20, I'm going to have to call Naruto to pick me up, 'remember he has his friend over. ' I sigh, better get home a fast as I can.

"I'm home!" I yelled, when I got no responds I know that Naruto isn't here. 'Good otherwise I would be getting yelled at for my burns.' I quickly ran to my room and undress to underwear and a bra. Then ran to the bathroom with the first aid kit. I took a cold shower, then put ointment on my burns. I noticed that all of the worst burns were around my neck. Once done, I wrapped bandages around the worst burns like my right arm, my neck and both my legs. 'I look like a mummy'. I than ran back to my room to change into another set of cloths, a t-shirt and some shorts, that's when I hear a yell "SAKURA-CHAN, I'M HOME!" I smiled.

I went to greet Naruto giving him a quick hug. "Eh, SAKURA, WHAT HAPPEN?! WHO HURT you?" he yelled as he examine all the bandage. "You can't believe the day I had, I had to serve this duck hole of a guy. But this guy was like very popular with the ladies and they all were mean to me, throwing their drinks at me. I'm pretty sure this duck holes fangirls made all those complaints just to get me fired! The bandage are burns from the drinks." I said. "Who was this asshole?!" he said madly. Before I could describe him the guy. The same guy I was taking about walked in.

"Naruto, are we going or … what?" he said. "YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. Naruto that's the guy, that's him." I yelled. "Are you also a stalker? Naruto what's this slut doing here?" he said bored. "FUCK YOU, YOU DICK!" I tried to punch him but Naruto did it for me. "SASUKE! Sakura-Chan. I have no idea what's going on, but Sasuke this is Sakura-Chan the girl I am always talking about, she is not a slut. Sakura-Chan this is Sasuke my best guy friend, the one I always talk about. We are going to sit done and talk because you guys are confusing me right now." He said as he drags us to the sits.

"Okay now, Sakura-Chan if you please." "I told you already this is the duck hole who basically got me fired." I pointed my finger at him. "Eh, Sasuke how could you? I know that I mention that Sakura is trying to save up for college!" "Hn, it's not my fault that she got fired. I just made a complaint that she should focus on her work than try to serve a male. How am I supposed to know that she sucks so much that one more complaint is to get her fire." He said.

"No, first of all fuck you, the only reason I had to serve you was because my coworker wanted to start his break. Pus the reason I got so many complaints is because the owner's daughter hates me, so she does her best to get me fired, and your stupid fangirls gave me so many complaints. You don't realize how much trouble you caused me." I said madly. "Look Naruto, I know you've brought him today just so we could meet and be friends because we are both your best friends but I think it's best for today we don't try. I think…. I think I just better go to sleep, otherwise you are going to have to see me behind bars because I murder this guy." With that I left.

 **=+= END FLASHBACK=+=**

* * *

It was until a couple of days later where he came up to me an apologies to me. Apparently Naruto told Sasuke how much all the fangirls hurt me and he felt bad because he just assume that I was like them. I smiled again, "What with the smile?" He said. "Just remembering how we met, anyways when are we going to check the house?" "Tomorrow, around 10:30. That's when the main owner is there, make sure you have all your finical things and be prepared to be asked a lot of question. The owner is a dick to many people. Anyways where the hell is Naruto?" He said annoyed. The Naruto jumped on both of our backs, "Best Friends Come on! Ramen awaits." I smiled. 'I have the greatest best of friends in the world!' I thought happily.

* * *

/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/

* * *

REUPDATED: 11/27/2017

Words: 1,902

Hope You Like It. Will update like every other week. Til next time!


	2. Chapter 2 : Interview

mbravesgirl7 - Thank you very much, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Esther-himechan - I will keep in mind with the paragraph break, your input is very helpful!

* * *

/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/

* * *

 **Sakura's Point of View**

I grabbed all the things Sasuke mention to show for my "interview". I'm dressed into a black tank top with black leggings and ankle high red converse. To top it all off I had on a red plaid shirt and my hair was up in messy ponytail and a baseball hat. "You ready Sakura?" Sasuke said as he walked in my room, 'Wow knock much?' "Sakura, you look lovely?" I knew he wanted to say something along the words, gay or a male but I let it slide.

"Right, I'm ready to go." We walked to his car and left. The ride took about 40 minutes, the house was about 20 minutes away from the college and it was 10 minute away from the mall, somewhere where I could find work. It was perfect in area wise, let's just hope I get along with the roommates. When we arrived, I noticed that the driveway was filled with cars. "Look like they are all here, I'll introduce you to Kakuzu first, that way if he doesn't approve of you, you don't waste your time meeting everyone else."

"I've been meaning to ask, how is it that you know about this place? Like I know you don't have other friends than me and Naruto. You basically hate everyone." I said as he knocked on the door. The door open before he could reply, the male that open the door was very beautiful, more than Sasuke. Which is funny because he looks similar to Sasuke, he had the same black eyes and black hair, and only his hair was long and was in a low ponytail. "That would be because my older brother lives here too, Hello Nee-san. Can you tell Kakuzu that a possible roommate is here?" Sasuke said as he walked in.

"Eh you have a brother? Why haven't you tell me?" Then suddenly, I was aware that we completely ignore his so called brother. All of my awkwardness came back to me, making me once again into an awkward mess. "Umm… hi, my name is Sakura Haruno. Sorry for um intruding." I blushed. "That is all right, but as Sasuke said I'm his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Kakuzu is in the kitchen waiting for you." He led us to the kitchen and there sat a very tall male. Dark brown hair, dark green eyes and could see his tattoos from his uncovered arms. "Sasuke, and you must be Sakura Haruno." He said he turned to me, "Sit and we shall see if you are to stay."

I sat and pulled out all of the papers I've brought with me. Sasuke sat next to me and played with his phone while his brother left. "So we will start with the basics." He pulled out a notepad. "What is your full name, age and date of birth?" "Sakura Haruno, 17, March 24." "Do you have a job?" "At the moment no, but when I started working, I've saved up all my paychecks for three years. I only used the tips I've earned when I needed something. I do however plan to work once I have everything settle down." He nodded his head as if he agreed with me.

"Sasuke told me that you are looking for an apartment for college instead of going into a dorm, why?" "Well, I'm in this school with a full ride, paying for my tuition. Medical studies is very expensive you know, so I'm lucky to get a full scholarship for it. I looked into their dorms, I even had a dorm set for me, but because I am paying for it myself with only the help of having a family member serve in the military it was too much. I still have to pay for the books and necessary items. It would have worked out if I still had my job but live is cruel and here I am." Sasuke looked at me with an apology on his face. I smiled, showing his that it was fine.

"How long do you think it would take you to find a job, you know you can't just live on the savings. I understand that rent is cheap, but it will build up." This is where Sasuke decided to open his mouth. "I will paying for a year of rent. You don't have to worry about it." I turned to Sasuke and smacked him behind his head. "No you will not, no he will not. He is only paying for two months as an apology and that is it. It would take a few weeks if not maybe two months." He nodded his head and wrote down the answer on his notebook.

"You say that you are getting help from the military, who serve in your family? Tell me about your family. The living condition, how much do you clean? What are your weekend actives? Do you have any pets? Allergies? How often do you cook? Are you fine with living with other males? There is a total of 6 males that are living in this house."

"Umm, family? Well, um I have a mom, my dad died in the army. Umm….. Brother too" I whisper the last part. Both he and Sasuke raise an eyebrow due to not being able to hear but didn't say anything. "During the summer I have been living with a childhood friend of mine so I am great at cleaning. My weekend actives usually consist of staying home and sleeping, or working but that might change to staying out in my friend's dorm. No pets, not thinking about getting one anytime, though that would be nice. No allergies that I know of and I use to do all the cooking so yeah. My friend whom I am living with now is male so it shouldn't be a problem. In matter of fact all my friends are male, I usually have problems with the female population for some odd reason."

"Good, so since you are still a minor, we will have to have your mother sign stating for you to stay. Also what was that last part about your family?" he said as he grabbed all my papers. "I also have an elder brother. Plus I don't think we will have to worry about me needing my mothers' signature, I am illegally an adult to the state." Both he and Sasuke looked surprised, both for two different reasons.

"Very well, would you like a tour of the house before you move in? A look at the room? Maybe even the meet the other roommates?" he said as he got up. "Yes on all please. Very well, I'll go see if they are still here." He left. Sasuke grabbed me by my arm to turn me so that I am facing him, he looked a little mad. "Naruto told me why you are living with him, but I didn't know that it was that bad where you had to gain independence from your mother." "It's not a big deal anymore and Naruto needs to learn when to shut his mouth." I said angrily.

"Don't get mad, he just wanted us to be good friends. Good friends don't hide things from one another." He scold at me. I laughed at that. "Wow, says the man who didn't once mention his older brother." He looked very mad when I said that, "We aren't close, so there is no point in mentioning him. You didn't tell me you have a brother either." I looked at him like I wanted to murder him. "Naruto didn't tell you?" He nodded his head no, "I didn't even know your father died."

I sigh "Look, my brother left me with the great witch of the west when our father died. To me, you and your brother are a lot closer than me and mine. You actually get to see and talk to yours. I have seen or heard from my brother since the beginning of high school. I don't even know if he is still alive. To me the only brother I have is Naruto, and it seems that you are becoming one to me too. Whatever caused you to have a falling with your brother, fix it! You have that chance I don't." We stared at each other for a few seconds before breaking apart.

"They aren't here so I will just be giving you the tour of the house." Kakuzu said as he came back to the kitchen. We nodded our heads and he showed us the house. It was three story high. The first floor had the kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom with only a shower and one bedroom which apparently was his. The second floor had three bedroom and one small bathroom with only a shower. The bedrooms belong to Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori. The third floor has three bedrooms, one closet and a bathroom which had a bathtub and a shower. One of the room belong to Hedin and Deidara while the other would belong to me.

"If you like it, the room is yours. All I need to know is when you are able to move in." I turn to Sasuke and smiled nodding my head that I would like to try living here. "Well, school doesn't start until next week, we need to move out the apartment by the end of this week. We still have to pack everything, meaning Naruto would want to help me move in first. Then I help him into his dorm, he wanted to do that Friday I think that way I could sleep in his dorm or something…." I mumbled all my thoughts out loud. "Hopefully Wednesday but it might be Thursday knowing Naruto. He's not going to like the fact that I am living with other men." I said.

He nodded his head and led us to the door. "I'll be sure to have everyone by then that way you could meet everyone. Here is my number and email, to tell me the ext. day." I nodded my head and waved him goodbye. "See you later, Kakuzu-san." When we got in the car I sigh, "That went rather well." "Now to tell Naruto." We both gave each other a look of dread, knowing he was not going to be happy.

 **Kakuzu's Point of View**

She didn't seem bad, but you will never know. I looked at the notebook which had her answers to all my questions. Questions that were answered but gave me more question to ask. What happened to have her gain independence with her family? What's up with her and her brother? She seems very close with Sasuke, I wonder how Itachi feels about that, not that I should care. But when I overheard their conversation I do know that her mother should not have been a mother. Is it me or does she sort of remind me of Zetsu? One things for sure our new roommate just made our place a lot more interesting.

* * *

/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/

* * *

DATE: 12/3/2017

Words: 1,844

Thank you for the favorite and follow!

Ester-himechan

K.C.96

Kakashi dreamer

Sheraal

VampDiariesfan12

You made me want to keep on writing! It really made my day to see that you guys enjoyed my story. Don't be afraid to put in your thoughts! I hope you enjoy the story. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Memory Lane

Esther-himechan - You're going to have to wait and see who her brother is.

Sheraal - I am glad you like it, that makes me very happy. As for the guys you are wanting, well I do plan on having them in the fanfic!

* * *

/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/

* * *

 **Sakura's Point of View**

"Wow I can't believe I lived here for about ten years, scary huh?" Naruto asked me. I patted him on the back, "Yeah. It's scary that we've had so many memory here for about maybe 9 years. It feels like just yesterday we became friends." I said as I packed my clothing into a small luggage. "Remember the first time how we met?" Naruto said. "How can I forget? Hero." I teased.

* * *

 **=+= FLASHBACK =+=**

 **No one's Point of View**

A seven year old Sakura was not having the best of days. A group of girls formed a circle around her and started chatting and taunting her. She was trying her hardest not to cry, so she sniffled and tightened her grip around her legs, trying to shield her teary face behind her bleeding knees. "Hey what are you ugly girls doing!" a blonde hair boy yelled as he ran up to them.

All the girls scattered, leaving the poor pink hair alone. "Hey! You okay? Did they hurt you?" he asked her. Sakura looked at him for a few seconds before getting up. "Um, not as bad as other days, today they just pushed me and told me mean things. Thank you, no one but my brother helped me before." She quietly said to him.

"You're the new girl right, the super smart one in our class, right?" he asked. "Wait a minute, they always pick on you?" he yelled as he just understood what she just said. "Yeah, I um my family moved here, so yeah um… I'm new. Um yeah those girls have always been mean to me, I haven't done anything to them." She said sadly. "I just want to have a friend."

"Well, its cause you're very pretty! Like a flower! I'm Naruto! Future super hero that will be loved by all! Dattebayo. And from now on I'll be your best friend! If they mess with you they mess with me!" He smile at her.

 **=+= END FLASHBACK =+=**

* * *

 **Sakura's Point of View**

"Then during class when they tried to mess with me again you convinced me to punch them in the face. They hadn't mess with me after that." We both laughed. "Dattebayo, you made me sound like the greatest hero out there!" Naruto said. "I think it was about two years after that, I found out that you were living here." I said.

"Yeah? Oh yeah! After finding out you made it your life mission to help me out. It was what every Friday? Sunday?" Naruto asked. "Saturday night, I'd sleep over, teaching you how to clean and cook. Lord knows you needed it." I told him as I ruffed his hair. "That's when I officially met your brother right? Oh shit sorry Sakura didn't meant to bring him up." He said quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. Many memories here. I think it was when we were either 12 or something we tried dating." I got up and walk to the living room, pointing at the couch. "We gave each other our first kiss then felt disgusted with the thought of dating. Ended it there, only wanting friendship." I laughed and Naruto blushed feeling embarrassed. "Whatever! I told you that I liked you but you said no, only friends." "Yeah, and like always you should have listen to me!" I interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah you dated me just to shut me up. How mean." We both laughed.

'Let see what else happened in this house.' I thought. "Many birthdays, that's for sure. Many secret was shared here. I never noticed how much I'm going to miss being here." I said sadly. "Yeah I know, I was thinking of keeping this place and coming back for long breaks, but decided not to. I'm just going to stay at your place and protect you from all the evil horny men living with you, cause you know, I am a hero of course. Dattebayo!" He yelled and gave me a pose. "You are such a dork." I told him.

"Okay so, I will take all of the kitchen stuff with me, your bed and the television. Anything else I'm missing." I asked as I put my name on the boxes. "My ramen chair! Sasuke-Teme said if I bring it to the dorm he will burn it. Oh and the desk, you're going to need it. You can also take the rest of the food we never used." "Right …" I said not wanting to take the chair.

"Okay then I guess that does it, we'll pack cover and pillows tomorrow seeing as we are going to be using it for tonight. Tomorrow we also need to put the unwanted things to Goodwill." I told him. We took a picture together on the bed as a last time we spend the night at this house. The rest of the night we spend it watching movies on Netflix on my computer. We feel asleep together in Naruto's room around 3 in the morning.

I woke up to Naruto smacking me in the face, 'Thanks Naruto, it's not like I need sleep or anything.' I looked at my phone to check the time. '10:50, not bad.' I noticed that Sasuke texted in our group chat.

 **TEAM 7 GROUP CHAT**

 **Lord of Ducks**

Sakura, what time are you guys going to the house, I need to know when to get there.

 _8:20 AM MMS_

 **Me**

Hey Sasuke. Sorry I didn't reply earlier I just woke up, Naruto is still asleep. Seeing how it's about 11 right now, we still need to do a couple of things before going to the house so it's most likely going to around maybe 2. I will also let Kakuzu right now, so don't worry about it. 3

 _10:55 AM MMS_

 **Lord of Ducks**

Fine, make sure Dope doesn't sleep long, text me when you are on your way to the house.

 _10:57 AM MMS_

 **Me**

Good Morning, it's Sakura Haruno. I am most likely going to be coming in around 2 the latest 3:30. Just a heads up a friend of mine will be staying the night, but don't worry I'll make sure to he won't cause any trouble.

 _10:59 AM MMS_

 **Kakuzu Roommate**

Good Morning, that is fine, by that time most of the others will not be here, but hopefully in the morning we could have a meeting to discuss about the rules with you. Have a nice day.

 _11:02 AM MMS_

I took a shower and got ready, putting on some legging and a black crop top that says 'Fee Me Ramen', once I finished, I went to wake Naruto up, while trying for the fifth time, and I've finally got him to take a shower. While he was in there, I folded all the covers and put them in a box, separating my covers and pillows from Naruto's.

I put all the boxes in Naruto's truck and Naruto helped me with the heavier things in the back of the car. We went down to the owner of the apartment and handed the keys to him. The old man wished us luck and asked us to visit him anytime. We looked at the apartment one last time before heading out. We stopped by a Goodwill and then by a fast food place and eat in the parking lot. I texted Sasuke and of course Naruto texted along, just to bother Sasuke.

 **TEAM 7 GROUP CHAT**

 **Me**

Hey Sasuke we finished with all of the things, we are just eating some food. 3

 _1:28 PM MMS_

 **Hero of Ramen**

YEAH, TEME. WE WILL BE THERE IN 50 MINS.

-DATTEBAYO

 _1:30 PM MMS_

 **Lord of Ducks**

Okay, text when you get there

 _1:32 PM MMS_

 **Me**

Hey Sasuke, I here, but I've noticed that the garage is empty. Is anyone here? You know I didn't get keys, right?

 _2:25 PM MMS_

 **Lord of Ducks**

HN

 _2:26 PM MMS_

We waited for about two minutes before Sasuke got out of the house. "TEME!" Naruto yelled as he jumped on Sasuke for a hug. Sasuke tried his best to push Naruto but failed to do so.

"So is anyone home right now?" I asked. 'Don't want any of them to see that ramen chair' I thought to myself. "They all went out for food I believe" Sasuke said as he hugged me. "I'll just shoot Kakuzu a text anyways" I said more to myself then to my boys.

 **Me**

Afternoon Kakuzu, just wanted to let you know that I have arrived. I see that Sasuke is here, so don't be surprised if I am in the house. :)

 _2:27 PM MMS_

 **Kakuzu Roommate**

Sakura, I am glad that Sasuke made himself useful, seeing that I have given him your set of keys to the house. I apologies that I was not able to greet you at the house, I am currently eating with some of the others, but if you wish we could hurry and help you unpack.

 _2:30 PM MMS_

 **Me**

There is no need to do that, please take your time. I'll just make sure that Sasuke and Naruto are on their best behavior and doesn't cause any mess. :) See ya soon!

 _2:33 PM MMS_

 **Kakuzu Roommate**

Very well then, see you in an hour or so.

 _2:34 PM MMS_

After I finished texting Kakuzu, we unloaded my crap from Naruto's car and put it right outside my room. Sasuke had Naruto move his truck in the garage so that Naruto doesn't have to worry about all his boxes in the back.

We started unpacking all the food, bathroom and kitchen things first putting them where they need to go. Next we started to fix up my queen bed, the desk, and a small drawer, once done we then started with my cloths.

I was unfazed with my boys helping me with my cloths seeing how they like to help with laundry. We put all my underwears, socks and bras in the drawers. All my shirts went in the closet with hangers and I left my pants in the suitcase.

"Next weekend, we'll go to IKEA and get a draw for the closet for your pants." Sasuke said. "I'll make a list of things I will need and other for what I would like to have ready for next weekend. Now all we have to do is make my bed and then we could watch some Nexflix." I said as I stretched.

We quickly made the bed and Naruto grabbed the Ramen chair, centered it in front of the bed, put Nexflix on my computer on top of the chair and we started watching my favorite Anime called Death Note. I was happy to fall asleep next to my boys, I don't know what I would do without them.

* * *

/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/-/O/

* * *

Date: 3/5/2018

Words: 1,816

Thank you for the fav. and follow!

ANIME-HOE

Ester Izanami

HOTTESTVIPSHAWOLELF

Kakashi dreamer

Kimmie8629

Sheraal

aswanhaus

donghae lover

hekamiel

CelticSpring

Esther-himechan

Gothgirl252

K.C.96

Miku007

MsSage

Nzingha28

angel178

animegeek27

I am very sorry it took me this long to update, I hope you understand that life is shitty. I promise that I will try to update this next Monday. Or the following Monday. Till next time!


End file.
